Break the Rules
by xBlu3-Appl3x
Summary: Sometimes Team 7 wondered if Sasuke would die a virgin.....guess not. /SasuSaku/


**Standard Disclaimer Applied.**

**Authoress: **Well here's a little something that came to me one fine day. I feel the constant need to pick on Sasuke and make him all vulnerable and flustered, don't ask why...

* * *

_**Break the Rules**_

_**1.**_

It was a beautiful warm spring day in Konoha. The sun was shining, the heat was beating down on the earth, the birds were chirping…and Sasuke was twitching. It wasn't like he was simply twitching because he felt like it or because he had flees; no, he had a very good reason for twitching like a nervous wreck.

That reason was Naruto…

Sasuke could normally handle the over-enthusiastic blonde's constant jabber, but today was different. It wasn't the customary babbling about ramen, being Hokage, and drinking spoiled milk by mistake; nope, it was quite different.

And different wasn't always great. Sometimes different was uncomfortable and weird.

That's exactly how Sasuke felt at this moment. Uncomfortable, weird, disgusted, and just plain mortified. Yes, mortified seemed like the correct adjective to describe his feelings.

"Teme, it was unbelievable…I can't believe we didn't do it sooner!" Naruto jabbered, completely oblivious to his best friend's (obvious) mortification.

"Shut up, Dobe. I don't want to hear about any of that." Sasuke muttered.

"But Teme, you _have_ to listen! It was our first time!" Naruto stared at the Uchiha incredulously.

"That's good for you two, now shut up."

-

-

-

-

_POOF._

"Yo." Kakashi popped into view, quite unaware of the conversation going on between his two male students.

"Kakashi-sensei, you're here! I have something to tell you– no, actually, GUESS!" Naruto beamed with a wicked grin on his face.

"Hmm," Kakashi pondered while he tapped his chin, "you drank spoiled milk?"

…

Naruto sweatdropped. "No…that was last week…" Couldn't they all forget about that?

Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"I give up." Kakashi said after one pathetic guess.

-

-

-

-

-

"Well…I lost my virginity." Naruto said with a cheeky grin and a blush.

-

-

-

-

-

"Good job, Naruto!" Kakashi said proudly after he recovered from shock. "It was Hinata, right?"

"Of course!"

Sasuke was mentally wondering how they could speak of such things like if it were nothing.

"Ah hah. And…?"

"And what?" Naruto asked dumbly.

"How was _**it**_?"

Sasuke blanched. He did _not_ need to hear this.

"Amazing, duh. I never thought Hinata could be that loud. I mean, she's so innocent and quiet, so at first I felt weird, but afterwards, oh man…pure heaven."

Sasuke was drowning in his own barf right now. "You two are disgusting."

"I see," Kakashi smirked, completely ignoring Sasuke's comment. "Good job Naruto, once again."

At that moment, Sakura appeared.

"Hey, sorry I'm late! I was helping my mom clean her house." She puffed and tried to catch her breath. Sakura had moved out of her parent's a year ago.

"Sakura-chan! Me and Hinata…last night…you know…finally…" Naruto trailed off with a blush spread across his beaming face.

Sakura blinked; and laughed awkwardly after she had caught on to what Naruto meant. She was happy for them both, but wow, what a greeting…

"Err…well, congrats then." She said awkwardly.

Sasuke was still mentally choking over the fact that Naruto decided to tell Sakura.

"It was the best thing in the world…" Naruto sighed dreamily.

"Naruto, I'm sure Hinata wouldn't appreciate you telling the world about what you did with her last night." Sakura said disapprovingly. If Hinata found out Naruto told them, she would…well, faint.

"Yeah, you're right…sorry," Naruto rubbed his head sheepishly, "but please don't tell her! You're the only guys I told anyways."

"Sure, sure."

"I guess that makes Sasuke the only virgin left on the team." Kakashi teased with a smirk.

"Shut up..." Sasuke scowled in embarrassment as Sakura and Naruto chuckled a bit.

Then, it hit him. _He_ was the only virgin left? It was pretty obvious Kakashi was **not** a virgin…and Naruto…well…he had lost it last night. But what about Sakura? Had she…?

Sasuke turned to look at Sakura questioningly. Almost as if she'd read his mind, she blushed a bit and looked down.

"It happened about a year ago…." Sakura said quietly. Sasuke could only gawk. She '_did it_'that young?! They were nineteen years old now, and Sasuke still considered _that_ very young.

Sasuke was a man of tradition; no sex before marriage!

"Hn." It's not like he cared that she already had sex, right? It was her body anyways… Still, he couldn't help the slight sinking feeling he felt; though for what reason, he did not know.

Sakura had gotten over her embarrassment and simply shrugged and walked off to do some stretches. The three males didn't say anything for a while after Sakura had walked off. Everything was awkward now.

"So…Teme, I guess you die a virgin." Naruto broke the silence.

"Shut up."

* * *

_**2.**_

Naruto and the boys decided to go drinking at a small club near the outskirts of Konoha later that evening. The group consisted of Kiba, Chouji, Shikamaru, and Neji. At first, there was a strange feeling of déjà vu with having the group of boys who risked their lives to get Sasuke back so many years ago, but that evaporated quickly enough once a few drinks were consumed to loosen them up a bit.

And of course…Sasuke was dragged along by Naruto against his will. He hated clubs; loud, noisy clubs filled with underage adolescents looking for a thrill.

"Sasuke, why don't you order a drink?" Kiba offered, gesturing to his glass of some sort of alcoholic beverage.

Sasuke scowled slightly. "We're not of legal age…" And it was true; they were nineteen, not twenty-one. There was a reason the boys came here though, the owner always seemed to let them do as they pleased since he was quite fond of the goofy blonde.

"…"

"…"

"…."

"…Troublesome," Shikamaru muttered and took a sip of his drink.

"…Teme's just a goody two shoes. He doesn't break the rules." Naruto smirked a bit after observing everyone's stunned expression to Sasuke's reply.

Sasuke glared at Naruto. So what if he followed the rules? Someone had to. He wasn't immature and stupid and naïve like other people.

"Hahaha! That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard! You need to loosen up a bit more, Sasuke." Kiba said while he took a generous sip of his drink, slammed the empty glass down on the table, and put an arm around Sasuke's shoulder; Sasuke scowled and shrugged his arm off in return.

"He sure does…" Naruto muttered; Shikamaru, Neji, and Chouji nodded with smirks.

"You definitely need to get laid or something..." Kiba laughed drunkenly. Chouji and Naruto burst into laughter, while Neji and Shikamaru's smirks turned into grins.

A furious blush graced Sasuke's features as he scowled at the laughing males.

"No, no, no, listen…" Naruto began with a hand gesture, "we should make a toast...Sasuke is being a good boy." He was still smiling slightly over Kiba's comment.

"To Sasuke's virginity!" Kiba laughed and raised his (now full again; courtesy of the club's waitress) glass. The other four males raised their glasses as well.

"To Sasuke's virginity," they all chorused and knocked their glasses together.

Sasuke wanted to crawl in a hole and die…no, wait, scratch that, he wanted to kill the five drunken males surrounding him.

In his peripheral vision, Sasuke spotted a flash of pink as he heard the club's bells that rung every time a person came in. He turned his head in the direction and was shocked to discover Sakura standing at the entrance with Ino and Tenten on either side of her.

What the hell was wrong with the youth of today!? Had they no morals–

–_Oh god_…he sounded like Lee…

He kept a wary eye on the pink haired girl who had been left alone by her two female companions who went off to dance to the loud music. He was appalled to see Sakura receiving an alcoholic drink from the bartender at the bar located not to far from where their table was.

He simply ignored the ignorant males at his table and marched right up to her.

"Sakura…"

Sakura jumped in surprised as he touched her shoulder. "Oh, Sasuke, you startled me."

"Hn." Sasuke ignored that. "Why are you here?"

She looked at him questioning. "Same reason as you, I suppose."

Sasuke raised a brow and replied sarcastically, "you were dragged against your will by an idiot?"

Sakura couldn't help but giggle at his disgruntled expression. "Not really. I chose to come here. Actually,_ I_ was the idiot that dragged Ino and Tenten here. You see…I was bored." Sakura smirked and placed her hands on her hips while she looked at him challengingly, almost daring him to say something.

He did. "You shouldn't be here."

Sakura raised a brow and frowned. "Why not? You're here."

"That's different. I was dragged here, I didn't want to come. We _all_ shouldn't be here," he gestured to his table of drunken idiots, "we're underage."

Sakura laughed in his face. _Why does that always happen when he says that…?_

Sasuke looked at Sakura with a frustrated expression, gave up, and walked back to his table leaving Sakura stilling gasping with laughter.

-

-

-

-

-

A couple minutes later, Naruto, Neji, Shikamaru, and Kiba were knocked out. The beat of the music was erratic and booming. Bodies swayed drunkenly to the song. A lot of people were crashing into each other and falling over; it was quite an amusing sight, but if you were Sasuke, you were irritated.

Ino and Tenten had gone home before Sakura, regarding a mission they had in the morning. How stupid of them to go clubbing the day before a mission, Sasuke thought, _honestly_…

So now, here he was, babysitting five unconscious males (but not really). It was more like he was keeping his eyes on Sakura; watching her every movement. She wasn't _as_ drunk as the rest of the club, which was quite impressive considering the amount of empty glasses on the table in front of her, but she was still drunk nonetheless.

"You know…it's alright if you go home. I'll let Naruto and the rest of them stay the night. We have couches and stuff in the back for scenarios like this one." The bartender, a tall brown-haired man, said as he walked up to Sasuke. "The rest of the club will probably need to stay the night too," he said with a short laugh.

That was all Sasuke needed. "Hn, thanks." Sasuke truly was grateful of the man, no matter how dry and forced his thanks seemed.

"Just being responsible." The bartender replied as if he were proud. _Is he kidding?! He let all these underage teens drink for goodness sake!_

Sasuke stood and prepared to leave, but pink caught his eye again. She looked like a mess. She looked more stupid and loopy than anything else, but whatever, he wasn't an expert in this sort of thing anyways. She swayed from side to side with a drunken smile and a blush on her face.

_Sigh._ He couldn't just _leave_ her…

The majority of the club was filled with males; drunk males. He did not trust any one of them. Sure, he could leave Naruto and the _boys_, but he couldn't leave _Sakura_.

Wordlessly, he sauntered over to her, pulled her arm, which she protested against with a whine, and hauled her to her feet. He pulled her out of the club into the cool midnight air.

"Where do you live?" Sasuke asked in a monotone voice. He just felt compelled to do all of this, he couldn't explain it. After all, he knew he owed her that much. He owed her a lot more, but he would repay her gradually from time to time, whether it be helping her carry some things home from the hospital, or looking after her when she was drunk. After all…he _did_ care about her, so it was inevitable he would do all this anyways.

"Hmmm?..." She slurred absentmindedly as she looked at him extremely hard.

He turned away, quite uncomfortable under her scrutiny. What was the point? It was like talking to Naruto when he is engrossed with his Ramen.

"Never mind. You can come with me…" It wouldn't be so bad, right? She would probably collapse when they got to his house anyways.

With that, he hoisted her on his back, and proceeded to his home.

* * *

_**3.**_

Sasuke had given Sakura a pair of clothes to change into after she had thrown up on her old ones. Her new wardrobe consisted of a long, midnight blue shirt, and a black pair of shorts. He had sent her to change in his room, absolutely refusing to change her when she promiscuously tried to persuade him to.

The blush had gone down on her cheeks a bit, which was good. It meant that her body was processing the alcohol properly. She was lucky she was a medic, though. She could speed up the process quite a bit to sober her up a bit more.

"Are you alright now?" Sasuke asked after Sakura had lowered her glowing green hand from her forehead.

"…Uh huh…a little bit." Sakura replied slowly.

_Sigh._

Well, what did he expect? It was almost impossible for any medic to make themselves completely sober. However, Sakura had progressed and was in better condition than before. Sasuke was actually very impressed to say the least. Now Sakura was simply tipsy; not full out drunk.

"You should get some sleep." Sasuke muttered and led her towards his bed. He was considerate enough to let her sleep there…after all, she would have a massive headache in the morning. Might as well let her have a _relatively_ good sleep.

"Mmm…kay." Sakura said and hopped on his bed like a child. "Will you be joining me?" She batted her lashes and patted the space beside her.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "No."

Sakura pouted in response, but shrugged and planted her face into his pillows. The scent was so intoxicating. She loved the way Sasuke smelled; there was no way to describe it.

Sasuke rolled his eyes for a second time as he observed Sakura sniffing his pillows.

Then, with a secret smile, he walked off to sit in the couch across the room. He had at least over a hundred scrolls that he would read each night. Some were extremely boring, and others were quite interesting. He took one last glance at Sakura's sleeping form, and began to read.

This was one of the interesting ones.

Sasuke found himself quite caught up in the scroll. He had never seen this technique before, a type of fire manipulation jutsu. It seemed powerful enough, and he was ready and willing to learn how to do it. He studied the amount of chakra required, where to focus it, and the handsigns. He was about to form the first one to practice, when…

"–!!" Sasuke jumped in his place, startled by the sudden wrapping of arms around his neck. "Sakura! What the hell are you doing?"

Of course he wouldn't admit that she scared the living daylights out of him…

He stiffened when he felt warm lips press against his neck. Then again, then again.

"If you're trying to devirginize me…it won't work." He said with a small blush. He was quite fed up with his virginity being made fun of.

Sakura giggled and the warm breath on his neck sent shivers down Sasuke's spine.

"I'm not _trying_ to, I'm _going_ to."

-

-

-

"Excuse m–?" Sasuke spun around, but didn't have time to finish saying anything, because Sakura's warm lips were pressed against his own. It sent another shiver down his spine, but this time, it was stronger.

He tried to struggle, just to save face, but he knew it was inevitable, because what she was doing felt good. So he let his arms drop their hold on her and let them lay limp at his sides.

Her lips trailed lower, placing butterfly kisses to his neck; he breathed out harshly through his nose each time. She walked around the couch to stand in front of him. There was a mischievous smirk on her face as her head lowered and their lips met. There was a tinge of guilt somewhere hidden beneath the burst of excitement that Sasuke felt when their lips made contact.

"Sakura, you're not…sober," Sasuke had to pull away to mumble, but he really didn't want to stop.

"Not entirely…" Sakura murmured and placed a kiss to his lips. "But I slept off the majority of the alcohol."

"…" Sasuke raised a skeptical eyebrow at her.

"I'm not as weak as you think Sasuke. I can handle a few drinks."

Sasuke snorted at this. "I beg to differ…" he muttered. He seemed to recall the pink haired woman flirtatiously asking him to undress her to change, and to sleep beside her.

His thoughts were suddenly cut short when he felt pressure on his hips. Sakura had managed to sneak up on him for the second time; literally. He stiffened, and his breath hitched. He felt as though he couldn't breathe, like someone had cut off his air supply. His lips parted, but Sakura had silenced any potential noise he would've made with her lips on his. Nevertheless, he made a small groaning sound into her mouth. Her tongue came out to trace against his bottom lip. His breathing quickened and his heart hammered against his chest.

He shouldn't be doing this…

He chose to ignore the little voice in his head and planted both hands on either side of Sakura's hips for support. That seemed to make Sakura think Sasuke was implying something, because she suddenly ground her hips into his. Sasuke's eyes snapped open and he clenched his teeth together before he could make a sound. Sakura could now feel him gently trying to push her hips away; his attempts were futile. She purposely ground her hips into his a second time, but harder than the first. A flush spread across his cheeks as his breathing turned very shallow. He rested his head in the crook of Sakura's neck and gripped her tighter. Sakura almost smirked at the triumph she felt. She got up off of him, and stood up to watch him carefully. She turned her back, and swayed her hips from side to side as she climbed onto his bed across the room. Sasuke's heart didn't need to be beating any faster than it already was, but as Sakura turned to give him an innocent, yet devilish smile, he felt his blood run cold in nervousness.

He felt so humiliated to still be a virgin…

He realized he was staring straight into her awaiting eyes, and quickly put his head down. The blush on his cheeks turned darker and he felt like an idiot. Embarrassment, anger, humiliation, _lust_. Right now, he felt all of those things.

"…I think I should sleep in the other room." He said quietly in a deep voice.

For a moment, Sakura felt bad for Sasuke. Of course he had, and still did have, plenty of chances to be with somebody and become happy, but it wasn't the least bit easy for him. He couldn't just open up to anybody. Everyone he had ever loved was murdered, and he got to see it over and over again by the cursed powers that the late Itachi had possessed. She couldn't blame him for wanting to be isolated.

Slowly, she got off the bed, and just as slowly walked over to him. She took his clenched fist, and brought it to her lips for a chaste kiss.

"If you don't feel comfortable doing this–"

"Don't be stupid." Sasuke cut her off. Now he felt even worse; Sakura knew how he felt about the whole situation. "I'm not uncomfortable." Yet still, he lied. His blush didn't seem to be helping him all too much either.

The roles were totally reversed. _He_ wasn't supposed to be the nervous virgin._ She_ wasn't supposed to be comforting _him_ about this.

…And why was it that she spoke so casually about the possibility of him sleeping with her?

"If you say so." Sakura rolled her eyes and pulled him off the couch with incredible force to the bed. Sasuke could only gape, not expecting to have to prove anything. Gentler this time, she pushed him down to the bed and hovered above him with a smirk. Her lips came crashing down on his before he could protest.

"Let's try this again this time," her whisper was muffled with her lips pressed to his. Sasuke blushed angrily and tried to ignore the comment while his lips were mashed together with hers, slowly moving together. His hands came to hold her hips, and once again, she ground her hips into his. He stiffened for a moment, and then his hands tightened their hold. Sakura broke the kiss to trail down his neck, while her hand reached under his shirt. She could feel Sasuke's abs sinking beneath her touch every time she stroked her fingers across his stomach, causing her to tickle him slightly.

"Mmph…stop that." Sasuke grumbled.

"Sorry," Sakura smiled and instead pulled his shirt over his head and dropped it to the floor.

It felt weird to Sasuke; never in his life had he been this close to anyone. Never in his life had he done something like this. Sakura pulled away so she could sit up on him to move her hips into his. Every time Sakura did that, Sasuke's body seemed to go hysterical with pleasure. His hands gripped the sheets tightly as he panted quietly.

Sakura leaned her head down to press her lips against Sasuke's once again. Her fingers trailed up Sasuke's thighs, to the waistband of his pants. Sasuke's stomach flip flopped as she gave the string of the material a small tug. The shorts slid down his hips, exposing a bit more flesh. Suddenly the sheets were very interesting to look at for Sasuke.

The remainder of their clothes was shed, and they slipped underneath the sheets.

"Are you ready…?" Sakura asked with a grin and she hovered above him.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and replied with a dark blush, "Yeah…"

With that, Sakura took her time and was gentle with the virgin beneath her.

When it was over, Sakura rested her head against the out of breath body beneath her. Sasuke's harsh breathing made his chest move up and down with Sakura on top. She could feel their rapid heartbeats beating unevenly.

"You broke the rules…I devirginized you." Sakura said after a while as she looked up at him with a smirk.

Sasuke scowled slightly. She was never going to let him forget.

"Hn. Don't get too excited now," he replied in a sulking manner while rolling his eyes.

However, as he buried his face into her hair, he concluded that he wouldn't want anyone else to be the one doing it.

* * *

_**4.**_

The next day, Naruto and Sasuke were at the bridge again waiting for Kakashi and Sakura to arrive. Naruto decided to take it upon himself to strike up a conversation.

"So…are you gay or something?"

_Crickets_…

"Excuse me?" Sasuke raised an annoyed eyebrow at Naruto.

_POOF._

"What he means is, you don't seem to be interested in girls very much even though they worship the ground you walk on." Kakashi appeared out of nowhere, yet he seemed to know exactly what they were talking about.

"Exactly! I mean, you're still a virgin for god's sake!" Naruto ignored Kakashi for being late as he continued to pester Sasuke.

"I beg to differ."

-

-

-

"Sakura-chan! You scared me! And what do you mean 'you beg to differ'?" Naruto raised a brow.

"Sasuke's not gay, and he's not a virgin either." Sakura concluded with a crooked smile as he looked at Sasuke. He in turn looked away with a faint blush.

"WHAT? How do you know!?" Naruto asked with wide eyes. Even Kakashi looked a bit startled and confused.

"Well…yesterday I saw him leaving the club with this girl. It was really late at night." Sakura said with a smile she just couldn't seem to hide. Kakashi noticed Sasuke trying to hide his red face behind the high satellite dish-like collar of his shirt.

"So he had a one-night stand!?" Naruto screeched unbelievingly. Sasuke looked taken aback at the choice of words.

"Shut up, Dobe." Sasuke growled.

"Wait…" Naruto pondered, completely ignoring Sasuke, "but Sakura-chan, how do you _know_ he lost his virginity?"

Sakura suddenly realized her mistake, as did Kakashi and Sasuke. Both Sasuke and Sakura blushed briefly, and Kakashi looked back and forth between them looking stunned. Sakura slapped her forehead at her stupid mistake.

"Wait…so…you two…last night…?" Naruto stared wide-eyed at Sasuke and Sakura. "Sakura took Sasuke's innocence!" Naruto hollered.

"Shut up, Naruto!" Sasuke growled. Sakura couldn't help but smirk a bit. She liked the sound of that…

"Well then…we should celebrate…" Kakashi broke the silence.

"Yeah, we should! Sasuke finally lost his virginity!" Naruto laughed.

"You lost it a day before me…" Sasuke muttered grumpily, but nobody seemed to pay attention.

"Well, we have to make a toast then." Kakashi smirked.

"To Sakura-chan taking Sasuke's virginity!" Naruto announced and raised his water bottle to pretend it was a glass.

-

-

-

"I'll drink to that…" Sakura said with a smile.

* * *

**This story has been edited. The original version may or may not be posted in the future.**

**Please Review. **


End file.
